Of the Future
by damedeleslac
Summary: All that's left is the future. DrWho/Torchwood/SJA future ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

7Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

Of the Future...

1...

* * *

Mr and Mrs Smith,

I regret to inform you that The Pratchett Academy for Girls can no longer claim responsibility for the educational needs of your daughter, Martha Jane Smith. While she is a dedicated and industrious student, certain circumstances; of which you are aware, have made Martha's continued attendance undesirable.

I appreciate the difficulties that will occur due to the timing of this decision and have enclosed the details of several other educational establishments that may be more appropriate to and understanding of Martha's needs.

If you desire to discuss the situation further, my secretary can assist in arranging an appointment.

Yours sincerely...  
Emma Doyle  
Head Mistress,

Pratchett Academy for Girls.

* * *

Finis....

I have never let my schooling interfere with my education.  
Mark Twain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

Of the Future...

2...

* * *

Sarah Jane refrained from rolling her eyes and simply sighed. "You are impossibly annoying."

"Oh? Really?" The Doctor glanced up from his cup of tea, "How?"

"You never call," She spared him a motherly indulgent look, "You have a terrible sense of direction and an even worse sense of timing-"

"Hey!" The Doctor tried to defend himself, but Sarah Jane continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"A strange obsession with all things sonic. You didn't tell me about Jenny. Blocked Donna's memories, instead of using the Chameleon Arc. And," She glared at him, " You keep getting younger!"

The Doctor checked his reflection in the kitchen window, running a hand through his finally ginger hair."Not bad for 900 and something."

Now Sarah Jane allowed herself to roll her eyes and laughed. "If you like being mistaken for a teenager."

* * *

Finis...

'Youth is a wonderful thing: what a crime to waste it on children.'

- George Bernard Shaw.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

Of the Future...

3...

* * *

Jack looked up at his visitor, surprise showing on his face. "You want to join Torchwood?!"

"Yeah," The woman nodded, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, no," Jack smiled, "I was just wondering why?"

"Cause I've done the travel in space and time with a hyperactive alien thing," She smiled, "It's time to start living my fantastic life."

"The Doc said the same thing to me once," Jack grinned, leaning back and putting his feet up on the desk, "How is he?"

"Hyperactive. And gorgeous." She laughed.

"Hasn't changed a bit then," Jack laughed with her, "You know we have a very strict interview process."

"Really?" Brenna grinned, "I heard that all Mum had to do was deliver a pizza."

* * *

Finis...

'Children have never been good at listening to their elders, but have never failed to imitate them.'

- James Baldwin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

Of the Future...

4...

* * *

A figure pulled Jack into an alley.

"Have you ever thought about visiting Australia? What about Greece?" The kid asked, leaning against the alley wall, "Greece is usually pretty nice this time year."

Jack straightened his coat and looked the kid over. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you want?"

The kid sighed exaggeratedly. "In the future, you send me to stop three different versions of yourself from running into each other," He checked his watch, taking a step back toward the street," And cause' your memory is almost as bad as your dress sense, I've only got half an hour to get across the city."

Jack caught the kid's arm. "You still haven't told me your name."

"The wrong word in the wrong place Jack. Besides," He pulled free of Jack's grasp and grinned, "You hate spoilers."

* * *

Finis...

'The best way to solve problems is not to create them.'

- P. K. Shaw.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

Of the Future...

5...

* * *

Donna paused in front of the wardrobe mirror and frowned at her appearance.

Younger and Thinner had shocked her mother more than it had shocked herself. And she'd fixed Shorter with a pair of heeled boots that made up the lost inches and were sturdy enough to not twist her ankle when she ran in them. Her Hair, a mess of wild curls and a few shades darker than before, was just a matter of getting the Doctor to let her use the Tardis to find the right hairdresser.

But her Eyes, they'd turned that strange shade of blue, that didn't seem quite real...

Donna sighed and forced herself to smile.

"You're brilliant, remember?" She nodded at her own reflection; half expecting it to nod back, and a real smile crept onto her face, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

* * *

Finis...

'Vitality shows in not only the ability to persist, but the ability to start over.'

- F. Scott Fitzgerald.

'Beware of all enterprises that require new clothes.'

- Henry David Thoreau.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

Of the Future...

6...

* * *

"Are you almost done under there?"

The voice startled the Doctor and he banged his head on the under side of the grating.

"How did you get in here?" He asked the unfamiliar pair of shoes.

"Martha gave me her key," The shoes swung back and fourth, "Everyone seems to think that you shouldn't be left alone."

"I'm perfectly fine on my own." The Doctor protested, ducking further under the grating, "Pass me the what's-it from the bag, will you?"

Etta slid off the console, rummaging through the tool bag. "The what's-it or the thing-a-me?"

The doctor's hand appeared from a gap in the grating. "The what's-it."

Etta passed it to him, peering down into the gap. "Martha and Jenny say it's so you don't get lonely. Dad said it's so you don't blow everyone up."

"Oh?" The Doctor sounded distracted.

"Uncle Jack thinks it's a bit of both," She held out the thing-a-me, "Brenna, Donna and Sarah Jane said it was a good idea if you have someone to tell you when to shut up and when not to press the big red shiny button."

"And what do you think?" The Doctor asked over a shower of sparks.

"That there's a fine line between genius and lunacy," Etta smirked, "And you use it as a guide for cartwheels."

"And?"

"And nothing," She shrugged, "I like cartwheels."

The Doctor starred at her, and then he grinned. "Right Rosetta-"

"Etta." She corrected.

"Etta Smith!" He climbed out of the grating, "What do you think about Barcelona?"

Her eyes lit up. "The city or the planet?"

The Doctor paused, hands hovering over the console. "How do you know about the planet?"

"Cause' you keep telling people about it." Etta leaned passed him, spinning a dial and pulling a lever half way, "Can we see the dogs with no noses?"

* * *

Finis...

'Remember that happiness is a way of travel, not a destination.'

- Ray Goodman.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

Of the Future...

7...

* * *

Jackie Tyler stopped her eldest grandson from stampeding down the hall by grabbing the back of his jumper and holding on tight.

"Where's your Dad?" She asked the breathless boy.

"Building a time machine." Alexander coughed.

"Again?!" Jackie rolled her eyes, "What happened to the last one?"

"The eighth one?"

"The sixth!"

Alexander grinned. "Floating somewhere in the time vortex. The seventh exploded, that's why Martha got expelled."

"And the eighth?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "It just sort of disappeared."

Jackie eyed him suspiciously. "What were you running from?"

Alexander took a step in the direction he'd been running in and grinned. "The ninth."

Finis

* * *

'The place where optimism most flourishes is the lunatic asylum'

-Havelock Ellis

'Whenever I hear, 'It can't be done,' I know I'm close to success'

-Michael Flatley


	8. Chapter 8

isclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

Of the Future...

8...

* * *

Jenny shielded her eyes from the explosions filling the night sky. All around her the aliens, the people danced in the streets, laughed out loud and celebrated wildly.

An excited Pa' Lensian tugged on her arm."Did you see it? Did you see what he did?"

"What who did?"

"He saved the Empress. He saved all of us!" The Pa' Lensian spun her into one of the dances, "You, me, everybody!"

"Who?"Jenny laughed.

"You don't know?" The Pa' Lensian was astonished, "It was the Doctor girl, the Doctor saved us."

Finis...

* * *

'A hero is no braver than an ordinary person, but he is braver five minutes longer'

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

'This is the best kind of voyeurism, hearing joy from your neighbours'

- Chuck Sigars


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

Of the Future...

9...

* * *

The woman in blue stood over the cradle, humming softly to the fussing, but asleep child.

Watching from the doorway Laurence Nightingale opened his mouth to something… anything… and she turned to look at him.

She wasn't old, but ageless. With eyes that seen the whole of the universe and wanted to share it with everyone else. But only if she liked them.

The soft white hair, that still showed signs of once being a deep luxurious red, was tied at the nape of her neck and flowed more or less to her knees.

Her dress was vaguely Grecian in style. The fabric looking as if it had been hand dyed; the colour ranging from pale icy blue to clear skies to deep ominous storm clouds, it seemed shift as if she stood in the path of a slight breeze.

Her arms; covered in swirling patterns that looked organic and geometrical all at once, bought a finger to her lips.

A silent parental warning…

Don't wake the baby.

Watched over by her self appointed honorary grandmother, the slightly long-windedly named Astrid Kathleen Sparrow-Nightingale slept safely in her bed.

* * *

Finis…

Grandmother - a wonderful mother with lots of practice. ~Author Unknown

A grandparent is old on the outside but young on the inside. ~Author Unknown

Grandparents are there to help the child get into mischief they haven't thought of yet. ~Gene Perret

"You're more trouble than the children are" is the greatest compliment a grandparent can receive. ~Gene Perret


End file.
